herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nala (2019)
:NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Nala from the 2019 movie. The mainstream version can be found here: Nala (Disney). Queen Nala (simply known as Nala) is the deuteragonist of the 2019 film The Lion King, a remake of the 1994 animated classic film. She is based off her original incarnation with the same name. She is voiced by Shahadi Wright Joseph as a cub and Beyoncé Knowles, who also played Foxxy Cleopatra in Austin Powers. Background Physical Appearance As a lioness cub and adult, Nala appears as slender just like the lionesses of the Pride Lands. Personality Nala has been known as an honest, responsible, confident, brave, independent, determined, honorable, selfless, loyal, playful, stern, strong-willed, protective, compassionate, sweet, motherly, understanding, quick-witted, unswerving, educated, encouraging, nice, nurturing, athletic, logical, aspiring, mature, observant and meticulous lioness. Appearance ''The Lion King'' When Simba learns of the existence of the Elephant Graveyard, he goes to get his friend, Nala. He finds her getting bathed by her mother, Sarafina. Nala agrees to join Simba on a trip to the “water hole”, though Sarabi forces the cubs to bring Zazu along as a babysitter. Along the way, Simba informs Nala about the Elephant Graveyard, and the cubs resolve to lose Zazu. Just then, Zazu reveals that the cubs are betrothed, to which both react with disgust. They then race away across the water hole, getting lost among the crowd. With Zazu gone, the cubs begin to scuffle, with Nala easily pinning Simba. Their antics make them roll right into the Elephant Graveyard. While Simba is eager to prove his bravery by exploring the area, Nala warns Simba that they should return home. As they are exploring, they are surrounded by Shenzi and her clan. They attempt to escape through a network of tunnels, but get cornered by the clan. Just in the nick of time, Mufasa arrives and fends off the hyenas. He leads the cubs back to the Pride Lands and has Zazu lead Nala home. After Mufasa’s death, Nala grieves the supposed loss of her best friend, Simba. Over the years, the Pride Lands turn into a wasteland under Scar’srule. Nala is restless to leave the kingdom, but Sarabi encourages her to stay and defend her home. One night, Nala sneaks out of the Pride Lands with the help of Zazu. She eventually reaches a lush paradise, where she attempts to hunt Pumbaa. She is thwarted by an adult male lion, whom she recognizes as her childhood friend, Simba. The two have a joyous reunion. Nala informs Simba of Scar’s takeover, but Simba insists that they go on a tour of the jungle instead of dwelling on their problems. The two spend a romantic evening together. Eventually, Nala brings up the subject of Scar again and urges Simba to claim his birthright. Simba refuses, and Nala sorrowfully bids him farewell. On her way back to the Pride Lands, Simba catches up with her and joins her. Together, the two rally the lionesses against Scar and his hyena minions. A battle breaks out, with Nala taking on and defeating Shenzi. After the pride wins the fight, Nala nuzzles Simba and watches him take his place as king. Years into his reign, the two have a cub together. Gallery Lion_King_2019_Screenshot_0536.jpg Lion King 2019 Screenshot 0642.jpg Lion_King_2019_Screenshot_0715.jpg Lion_King_2019_Screenshot_0724.jpg Lion_King_2019_Screenshot_1848.jpg Lion_King_2019_Screenshot_2409.jpg Lion_King_2019_Screenshot_2486.jpg Lion_King_2019_Screenshot_2975.jpg Lion_King_2019_Screenshot_3012.jpg Lion_King_2019_Screenshot_3219.jpg Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Lion King Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:In Love Category:Parents Category:Warriors Category:Predators Category:Spouses Category:Successful Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Shakespearean Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Fighter Category:Outright Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Princess Warriors Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Strong-Willed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Related to Villain Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Amazons Category:Voice of Reason Category:Charismatic Category:Wise Category:Optimists Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Theatrical Heroes